1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inspection apparatus and method for checking the authenticity of banknotes, chits, etc., for discriminating types thereof, and so on.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional inspection apparatus for checking the authenticity of banknotes include, for example, those described in Document 1 (JP-A-9-507326) and Document 2 (JP-A-10-40436). The inspection apparatus described in these documents are configured to illuminate a banknote with ultraviolet light from a light source, measure a level of ultraviolet light reflected from the banknote, measure a quantity of fluorescence generated in the banknote, and compare the measurement levels with their respective reference levels, thereby checking the authenticity of the banknote.